


Promoting the Corporation

by Red_Crow



Series: NijiAka Multiverse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Grown Up, Just For Kicks, M/M, Nijimura is an influence, One Shot, These tags are nothing to me, like only if you squint real hard, nijiaka - Freeform, not bad but not good, slight AkaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Akashi Corp. needs to get in with the younger crowd, but how does one do that?This is a silly short story that stared out with me and my Kise texting. It was all based off of this thing i found on Ebay.(Link in notes)





	Promoting the Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when I found this hat on Ebay, (https://www.ebay.com/itm/LIMITED-Kuroko-no-Basuke-Basket-x-NEW-ARA-Snapback-Cap-AKASHI-Japan-/192313807884?hash=item2cc6cbd40c:g:lHkAAOSwHMJYLX1H) Please look at it so you know how dumb this is.  
> This story is dedicated to my Kise (I swear they are the same).  
> Also thanks to my beta, berrybliss for all the hard work put into making this readable!

Akashi kept a furious pace, typing away to his business colleagues about creating a new product proposal. The members of the board were pressuring him to come up with a new marketing ploy for their company through a new product - something to get the younger generation interested. He was technically in the target range they were looking for, but it was commonly known fact that Akashi was nothing like the average person his age. All they had come up with was creating an anime mascot, but Akashi didn’t want an annoying doll on the side of his elegant company. Akashi sighed and stopped typing, sending the e-mail out.

Behind him, the door to his home office opened. He smiled just a bit as he turned around to see his dear lover. Nijimura, came in, lazily looking around the office with his trademark pout.

“Sei, it’s pitch black outside and you still have the blinds open!” Nijimura complained while starting to take off his suit jacket and tie. Nijimura worked as a security officer for rich snobs, since he said he couldn’t stand working for the rich snob that was also his lover.

“Ah, sorry, Nijimura, I got caught up in my work.” Akashi apologized. He still called Nijimura by his last name out of habit in their day to day, it was only when things were anything more that he switched to his first name. Nijimura, on the other hand always called him Sei outside of professional settings, unless he was saying Akashi-sama just to poke fun at him.

“Hm.” Nijimura hummed while closing the blinds, “Whatcha working on? You’re still on it even though we’re at home.”

Akashi winced a little, He had really lost track of time. Usually, he put anything resembling work away as soon as Nijimura got off work, so by the time he got home, it was just the two of them. Nijimura loved to complain on how much he hated work and so he also hated to see Akashi working instead of paying him more attention. He would say: “Work is god damn awful! And yet you still give it more time than me! What does that say about us?”. Akashi knew it was from all the stress and distance he had to keep up at his job, so he complied with his lover, and he really couldn’t complain about them both being happy.

“I’m sorry Nijimura, it’s nothing too important, just, annoying.” Akashi made a sour face.

Nijimura laughed at that, “HA! Well, if it’s nothing important and you’re still making that face, it must be something quite interesting. Please do tell me.”

Akashi gave a little frown, he was being teased, but went along anyways, “The board wants me to create a new marketing ploy to get the younger generation more interested in buying our products, but they’re all obsessed with creating some anime character, while I want something, more… elegant.”

“Huh, that does sound like a problem. How about we cook up dinner to get your mind off it?” Nijimura gently grabbed Akashi’s hand, slowing pulling him up and leading him to the kitchen.

As they were cooking, Nijimura put on some of his American rap music. He had really gotten into it while he lived in the States. Akashi didn’t really understand the appeal of such music, he was much more entertained by classical music. Nijimura put it on whenever he cooked, but he never danced, sometimes he would bob his head or make random gang signs- which didn’t surprise Akashi. He knew Nijimura was quite the thug and not someone to mess around with, he could speak for Nijimura’s great strength from his own personal experience. Nijimura would, jokingly, make fun of Akashi’s classical music saying that he was old school, and that rap was the thing with the kids.

Thing with the kids.

The younger generation.

Akashi suddenly had an idea for his new marketing product without defaulting to the basic anime answer. He turned towards Nijimura with wide eyes and told him,” I have an idea that might just work, but I’ll need your help.”

Nijimura frowned a little,” Sei, you know I don’t know anything about businesses strategies or money, or advertising.”

“But you do claim to know what is ‘hip’, as you so put it, with younger people. You make that claim with rap music all the time.” Akashi said.

Nijimura puffed up his chest a little from the small amount of praise,” Well Akashi-sama, if you need this peasant’s help, I would only be honored to even be considered worthy.” He finished it off with a bow, complete with his cocky grin. Akashi just shook his head and grabbed the lid behind Nijimura so that the pot wouldn’t tip over.

They ate dinner quickly, with only a few quick comments at each other about their day. They were both excited to get started on this new project together. It was rare for their work life to include one another at this point. As soon as they were done cleaning up, they ran into Akashi’s office to conspire like children.

They worked all night on the project, bouncing ideas off each other until they came up with something that they both liked. Combining Akashi’s elegance and the rapper style were hard but they finally found an idea that would do both justice. It wasn’t until the sun started peeking through the blinds that the design was finished.

Nijimura yawned, “I’m going to go to sleep now. You should come with. We can call off of work before we hit the sack.”

But Akashi was already putting on his suit that he had in his office. “Nijimura, I believe you do need rest. Go now, to bed, I’ll call off work for you, but I must hold a meeting immediately and get the board to change their mind today. Before they decide to make a decision without me.”

Nijimura was too tired to complain as he kissed Akashi on his forehead, “Good luck, Sei.” And then, he stumbled out of the room.

Akashi called in to Nijimura’s work while he was driving over to the main office before calling into his own work to have his assistant, Kuroko, get the board members over to his office to convene a meeting. 

Kuroko was a great assistant, he had all the board members together and his coffee ready to go as soon as he stepped inside of the building. He didn’t question why Akashi looked so tired but immediately got him up to the conference room and closed the behind them. Akashi noticed that Kuroko had also bought donuts for the meeting, and the other board members were happily munching on their favorite ones. Kuroko had them all memorized.

Akashi let a small smile slip. If it wasn’t for Nijimura coming up and forcing up all the feelings Akashi had long since thought he had buried, he might have gone after the blue haired boy instead. He was always there like a shadow with exactly what he needed.

Akashi looked around at the board members who were already eyeing him. He had their attention as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Members of the board, I have a proposal for you to hear. A marketing ploy to connect our company with younger people.” Akashi opened. The board perked up, not knowing what to expect.

Akashi opened his laptop, connecting the projector in a matter of seconds, and put up his design for the board to see. Even if they didn’t know what to expect, this goes beyond the possibilities. This had never come to their minds.

Akashi went through the rest of his presentation, but the board wasn’t following they were still stuck on what Akashi had designed.

It was a black baseball cap and on the front, with the letters A and S in red overlapping with a font that could only be described by the author as a ridiculous on-the-street-like font. They couldn’t believe their minds, and at once thought he was joking. But then, the presentation continued and they all realized Akashi-sama wasn’t one for jokes. The board sat in stunned silence, until the presentation was over. When Akashi was done, and no one had spoken or interrupted him for questions.

“I take your silence as agreement then?” Akashi questioned trying to get some reaction out of the stone-faced board members. They all slowly looked at each other, trying to reach each other through thought alone, none of them wanted to shut down the idea, because it did make some sense, it was wearable so people could advertise their company without knowing it all over the place - and Akashi had large dark circles under his eyes, this must have taken him some time, So they all just nodded, not really knowing what they were doing.

“Fantastic. I expect production on samples to start immediately. Suzuki-kun, can I count on you to do so? Excellent. Meeting adjourned.” Akashi declared, leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of the room, he found Kuroko and told him to cancel all his meetings today, and that he was going home. Kuroko just replied politely that he already had done so, given his condition this morning. Akashi then drove home as quickly as he could and fell onto the bed with Nijimura.

“How was da meeeeting?” Nijimura muttered as he yawned.

“Good, sample production has already begun.” Akashi replied, just as tired.

“Dats good.” 

Then, they both passed out cold.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several days later, the samples were brought in. The board had another meeting to look at them. At first, they were all extremely skeptical on how one was supposed to wear the hat, but after Akashi demonstrated it, the whole board donned the new Akashi Corp. hat to see how well they worked. They wore them the entire meeting in which they discussed the company’s wellbeing and what new smaller company they would buy.

After the meeting was over, it was decided that for every weekly meeting they would wear the hats and try to wear them in different ways that they thought the “youngsters” would wear the cap in to see how much it could offer.

Weeks later, the board members were getting used to putting on the hats every time the meetings started and put them on as soon as the door closed, not sure how the other employees would react to their hip gear. Even Akashi wore the hat to encourage the others.

Kuroko, one week, came into an extra-long meeting to give Akashi some more coffee. He always knew when more coffee would be required. It also seemed to be that Akashi had a visitor. He soon walked in and then stopped in the door way with his mouth slightly open, confused at the sight he saw. The whole board turned towards him when Akashi stopped talking after Kuroko walked in and then stood in the doorway. The board looked as serious as ever and were all wearing the same styled hat on their head, some had it backwards, some had it to the side, and one of the women even pulled their hair through the hole in the back. Kuroko was speechless at the sight, his mind reeling.

Akashi was about to open his mouth to ask Kuroko what was wrong when Nijimura waltzed in and when he saw the sight, Kuroko thought for sure he was going to be just as confused, especially to see his well composed lover wearing something so ridiculous. Instead he grinned wide.

“YOU GUYS ARE WEARING MY DESIGN!!! You all are looking good!! But what you doing wearing them inside?” _That’s the question he asks?_ Kuroko thought. Akashi seemed to relax when seeing it was Nijimura, with slight pride in his eyes. So it was Nijimura’s fault that the strict strong elegant Akashi was wearing something so absurd.

“We are testing to see their durability, but I believe we will start releasing them soon.” Akashi explained moving towards Nijimura.

“Then you need to test them outside, where they can be weathered. It will also give you a chance to promote your own product.” Nijimura suggested and Kuroko could barely resist the urge to face-palm, instead he moved out of the door way to close it.

Akashi raised his eyebrow, “Oh? And you said you weren’t good at business.” His features softened and a genuine smile graced his lips. Kuroko nor the board had ever seen Akashi look as happy as he did, standing there with his own product on his head, and yeah it looked ridiculous, but it was the happiest he had ever looked at work, and even Kuroko didn’t have the heart to say how ridiculous the whole thing was.

Something in the room changed as Akashi and Nijimura continued their friendly banter and Kuroko turned to see the other board members looking on with smiles.

After the meeting ended, the hats didn’t come off that day. They stayed on, as if they were a symbol of Akashi - which they were - that needed to be protected. Kuroko even found himself purchasing one of the hats, because every time he saw it he thought of how happy Akashi had seemed that day. And with all the top businessmen and businesswomen wearing the hat, it quickly became a best seller among the other employees, then spreading to other suit-wearing cooperate workers.

So it turned out that the hat was less of marketing ploy for the younger generation, as it really was for business men.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and wish there was more! thank you all so much for reading!! And again, thanks to my beta!


End file.
